Vida en Alfabeto
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Algunos vistazos a la vida de Harvey Specter y de su protegido, Michael Ross, después de que un trágico accidente pone a prueba la mutua lealtad, relatados a partir del ABC. Una escena, una letra, una anécdota. En algunas ocasiones no se trata de lo que el mentor enseña al protegido, sino lo que el protegido hace por su mentor. [AU] [Bromance, no slash] Hurt!Harvey, Protective!Mike
1. B de Beber

**La vida en alfabeto**

* * *

**Harvey Specter & Mike Ross **

* * *

**Resumen: **Algunos vistazos a la vida de Harvey Specter y de su protegido, Michael Ross, después de que un trágico accidente pone a prueba la mutua lealtad, relatados a partir del ABC. Una escena, una letra, una anécdota; la vida es un alfabeto sin orden. En algunas ocasiones no se trata de lo que el mentor enseña al protegido, sino lo que el protegido hace por su mentor. [AU desde la tercera temporada] [Bromance, no slash] Hurt!Harvey y Protective!Mike para variar.

**Nota de la autora:** En realidad, los personajes son un pretexto y el tipo de relación entre Harvey Specter y Mike Ross retratada en la serie, la cual es perfecta para contar esta historia que, como verán, es una divergencia a la trama que nos presentaron en la serie a lo largo de nueve temporadas, aunque trataré de ser lo más fiel posible a su esencia. Me interesa recuperar el aspecto humano de la serie. En esta viñeta Harvey tiene 48 años y Mike 32 (aunque nunca dicen explícitamente su edad en la serie, quise retratarlo un poco más viejo para hacer énfasis en el aspecto paternal de su relación). Agradezco a Vergil el apoyo como editor de esta historia; prometo un día volverlo un hombre muy rico (¿?).

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes de Suits no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo los utilizo para contar las historias que ingenia mi cabecita loca.

* * *

**B de Beber [Primera parte]**

—No debí beber tanto —se reprochó Harvey en voz alta tratando de mantener su dicción clara, sin éxito.

Mike río con ligereza, tratando de mantener su paso y empujar la silla por la parte menos dañada de la acera para evitar mandar a su jefe al suelo. No estaba haciéndolo muy bien pues veía los hombros del mayor tambalearse con las grietas del asfalto y la fuerza de sus músculos al aferrarse a los soportes para brazos.

—Vamos, Harvey, no seas amargado. Estábamos celebrando algo grande: debiste beber más; debiste beber hasta perder la conciencia.

—¿Y exentarte de tu primer día de trabajo mañana? Ni pensarlo. Eres mi inversión más costosa, niño, quiero empezar a cobrar mis ganancias.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina, Ray ya estaba esperándolos.

— ¿Noche divertida? —preguntó a ambos, al tiempo que abría para ellos la puerta de la limusina.

—Más que divertida, pero la parte más divertida viene ahora —respondió Harvey, y aunque Mike trató de no escuchar el tono de amargura en aquella afirmación, no pudo evitarlo. El socio nominal hizo varios intentos de trasladarse de la silla de ruedas al auto, pero no lo consiguió por falta de fuerza en el brazo izquierdo y los abrumadores efectos del alcohol; ni siquiera conseguía separar la parte inferior de su cuerpo del asiento.

—No puedo —sentenció después del cuarto intento de levantarse. Mike y Ray sabían que aquel proceso no era algo que debieran mirar, al menos no si querían evitar una mirada asesina. Voltearon a verlo sólo ante la confesión frustrada.

—No importa —respondió el recientemente nombrado socio minoritario. Era lo más natural; lo había hecho en los mejores y en los peores días de Harvey después del accidente, y para él no era nada de lo que incomodarse, ni bajo el escrutinio de los transeúntes curiosos.

Mike se colocó enfrente de la silla de ruedas de su mentor y se agachó hasta su altura.

—Ya sabes qué hacer, Harvey. Vamos, manos a los hombros. Ray, ¿me ayudas con la silla?

—Claro, Mike —. El chofer se posicionó detrás de la costosa silla de ruedas para evitar que los traicionara e hiciera un movimiento en falso.

—Estoy jodidamente borracho. Te odio, novato.

—Lo sé, yo también, pero no soy más un novato. Socio minoritario, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Creo que llamaré a Jessica…

Harvey intentó levantar los brazos, pero no le respondieron como quería. Avergonzado, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando.

—Viejo, nunca te has sentido tan orgulloso de algo como de que yo sea el socio minoritario más joven de Nueva York.

El menor levantó los brazos de su jefe y los colocó sobre sus hombros, al tiempo que lo abrazó de la espalda para elevarlo de la silla al asiento de piel. Harvey intentó entrelazar sus manos para darle algo de apoyo a su pupilo aunque sentía los dedos agarrotados del frío —¿dónde diablos dejó los guantes—. Sin lugar a dudas era difícil por la diferencia de pesos —Harvey perdió masa muscular en las piernas en los últimos tres años, pero la ganó en pecho y brazos, y seguía siendo más alto que él—, y porque Mike estaba igual de intoxicado y apenas coordinaba sus movimientos; no obstante, se trataba de una maniobra de maña y no de fuerza y, por Harvey, él era capaz de tener y explotar ambas. El menor lo dejó bien sentado, le acomodó las solapas del traje y del abrigo, y le ayudó a introducir las piernas inmóviles al interior del automóvil.

—Listo, Batman. Hora de la retirada.

Harvey rió porque, sinceramente, ¿qué le quedaba? Un sentimiento cálido lo invadió al escuchar el mote: él ya no era ningún superhéroe y Mike todavía conseguía hacerle sentir uno con su reconocimiento y admiración incondicionales; su lealtad fiera, casi devota; su respeto e, incluso, sus desafíos constantes; su disposición a aprender y, al mismo tiempo, de mostrarle cuán equivocado puede estar e, incluso, con sus comentarios superfluos de cultura pop, justo como aquel. No quería admitirlo, pero esos comentarios le ayudaban a sentir, aunque fuera por un instante, que nada cambia, a pesar de que todo cambia, y a darse cuenta de que, aunque algunas cosas entre ellos eran diferentes desde el accidente —quién protege a quién, quién cuida a quién, quién vigila a quién—, Mike seguía considerándolo su mentor; alguien digno, capaz de enseñarle y guiarle no sólo a través de su carrera profesional, sino en su vida personal.

—Gracias, Mike —lo dijo y sintió formarse un nudo en su garganta al ver a Mike ajustarle el cinturón de seguridad. Debía ser el aire invernal. Sí, seguramente era eso.

Mike subió por el otro lado mientras Harvey recargaba la cabeza contra el respaldo; le daba vueltas y corría el riesgo de irse de boca a causa del mareo. Ray arrancó, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada divertida a través del retrovisor.

—¿Quieren ir a algún lugar a seguir celebrando? —preguntó el conductor.

—No, a casa —respondió Mike, y ambos sabían que se refería al departamento de Harvey.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Ninguna mujer hermosa y fugaz con la que compartir esta victoria?

—Le dije al niño que se fuera con la _barwoman_ que no dejaba de mirarlo, pero insistió en ir conmigo al apartamento porque es un_ sensibilón_ que cree que este día es sólo para celebrar con su maestro su reciente admisión al consejo_ jedi _—dijo el mayor rodando los ojos.

—Un momento, ¿hablas en serio, Harvey? ¿Al fin dejarás de decirme _padawan_ y podré sentarme en la mesa e ir a la cocina de socios donde tienen esas barritas cubiertas con chocolate y esas cápsulas de crema irlandesa?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero si tocas mis arándanos te atravesaré con mi espada de luz —respondió Harvey con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —comentó el chofer— así te asegurarás de que llegue a su cama y no a la de la del club de golf.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte, Ray? Así soy yo: cuido de mis mayores —dijo Mike sin malicia. No obstante, Harvey sintió el comentario taladrar en lo profundo de su mente, evocando recuerdos que prefería encapsular y no revivir cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Oh, porque él es el mejor para autoengañarse; de hecho, además de Donna, Harvey está seguro de que es el único ser viviente que puede engañarse. No obstante, las imágenes están ahí: los ojos azules de Mike Ross, rojos por tanto retener las lágrimas y su rostro torcido en pánico, mientras él, tirado en el asfalto, muriendo de un pulmón y arteria reventados, le dice que está bien, que será el mejor abogado en Nueva York, que no importa que él no esté para regañarlo y sacarlo de los embrollos, lo conseguirá; el sollozo de Donna al filo de su cama de hospital, cuando piensa que ha perdido la conciencia y no la escucha, sus tactos suaves y las caricias en su mano y en su frente; las palabras del doctor acerca de no poder volver a ponerse de pie para patearle el trasero a otros imbéciles abogados, de que habrá jaquecas, pérdida de memoria y temblores y debilidad en la mano izquierda porque los nervios están irreparablemente dañados; los gritos de Rachel, llenos de dolor y frustración, que vociferan que no puede darse por vencido porque eso destruirá a Mike, y ella no permitirá que esa sea la causa del declive de un futuro genio legal, y porque él también le ha enseñado tanto en tan poco tiempo que ha aprendido a apreciarlo en su arrogancia, y finalmente, la resolución de su asociado de no dejarlo hundirse en la depresión, diciéndole que él promete ser sus piernas, su mano izquierda y su memoria —de esa tiene para obsequiar—, y lo que haga falta con tal de que siga cerrando tratos millonarios y demostrándole al mundo quién es el mejor conciliador de Nueva York. También recuerda los sacrificios —¿cómo olvidarlo si es uno de sus pendientes, lo que no se perdona ni puede ignorar cada día al ver llegar a Mike a la oficina?—: Mike no lo admite, no le gusta hablar al respecto, y siendo sinceros a él tampoco, pero es evidente desde hace tiempo que el menor ha hecho a un lado su sueño de convertirse en un abogado que ayude al ciudadano de a pie en lugar de a las grandes corporaciones estadounidenses, con tal de quedarse en Pearson, Specter y Litt y ayudarlo a continuar siendo un socio nominal no sólo funcional, sino que supere cualquier expectativa.

Mike percibió el cambio en su expresión de relajada y somnolienta a tensa y melancólica, con las pupilas fijas en la ventana, y decidió encararlo de inmediato, temiendo que se tratara de algún malestar de salud.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harvey? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Estoy bien, Mike.

—No te creo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Son las piernas, ¿cierto?…

—Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien.

—¿Traes contigo tus pastillas? No creo que sea conveniente que las tomes ahora por el alcohol, pero…

—Mike…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que deba esperar, Ray?

— ¡Mike, ya basta! —. No se percató de que lo gritó hasta que vio la expresión ligeramente herida en el rostro de su protegido y la incomodidad en la de Ray. Harvey se arrepintió de inmediato: realmente estaba jodido arruinar el festejo solamente porque el alcohol lo ponía nostálgico. Era injusto. Realmente injusto.

—Lo lamento Mike, yo… creo que estoy algo cansado, eso es todo —respondió Harvey removiendo la bufanda gris de su cuello.

—Está bien…

No era justo para Jessica, Scottie, ni el tonto de Louis.

No era justo para Ray, ni Rachel, ni Donna, mucho menos para Mike.

No era justo para él, quien había tenido la vida perfecta antes de todo eso. Lo curioso era, sin embargo, que seguía sintiéndose afortunado y, aunque no lo reconocía con frecuencia, estaba agradecido de no haber muerto. En algún momento de aquel trágico fiasco no lo estuvo, y llegó a reprocharle a Mike haberlo empujado a aferrarse a vivir, así fuera inmóvil de la mitad del cuerpo hacia abajo, pero ahora puede sincerarse consigo mismo y decirse que tuvo suerte de no morir, porque habría dejado atrás a una Donna destrozada, a un Mike Ross sin su apellido en la puerta, tal como su talento e intelecto indicaban que pasaría, a una Rachel sin su sociedad mayoritaria en la firma donde trabajó la vida entera y sin conocer a los pequeños que esos dos tortolos terminarían criando. Aún había mucho que tenía que ver, oír, hacer, así fuera desde la relativa comodidad de sus dos ruedas, y pese al dolor que lo acompañaría de por vida.

—Mike —. Harvey aclaró su garganta.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el nuevo socio minoritario sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Dije: "Gracias" —repitió Specter, sin pesar, porque realmente lo sentía, quizá, y superaba cualquier intento de estoicismo.

—Digo, sí, te escuché, pero, ¿por qué?

Harvey suspiró porque eso es lo que odiaba del alcohol: le aflojaba la lengua, lo volvía amistoso con los desconocidos, seductor con las mujeres, y hasta un tanto risueño con los amigos; lo conectaba con esa parte emocional, la que está en el lado débil de la naturaleza humana.

—Por fingir que le hablas a Ray en las mañanas lluviosas para que pase antes por ti porque no quieres mojarte en la bicicleta, pero en realidad sé que lo haces para ayudarme a salir de la cama porque sabes que la humedad consigue que las piernas me maten; por acompañarme a la mayoría de las reuniones con clientes y otros abogados, sin importar que en la discusión lo usen en tu contra y te quieran echar en cara que nunca serás más que el colega de Harvey Specter; por leer los reportes en voz alta argumentando que te ayuda a concentrarte, cuando ambos sabemos que lo haces porque leer los documentos me provoca una migraña insoportable; por recordar lo que yo ya no puedo, por estar ahí cuando lo necesito tener a la mano; por ayudarme tanto como Donna a seguir siendo yo, a no mostrar debilidad ante otros aún cuando sabes, y sé que te das cuenta, de que la siento; por haber cumplido durante años tu promesa de ser mis piernas, mi brazo izquierdo y mi memoria. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Mike, y de la clase de persona que eres y del tipo de abogado en que te has convertido —dijo Harvey, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Mike no consiguió evitar que se le anegaran de lágrimas.

Harvey tuvo que carraspear para continuar.

—Y lo lamento. Lamento ser un pésimo mentor. Lamento que los papeles se hayan revertido y tuvieras que ser tú quien me protegiera y cuidara, cuando es mi deber hacerlo.

—No, Harvey…

—Déjame terminar.

—Sé que no estaba en tus planes. Sé que no es lo que esperaba de mi vida, y ciertamente no lo que quería para la tuya, pero también sé que no puedo alejarte ni apartarte de mi lado; lo sé porque traté y fallé. No quiero volver a hacerlo. Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre eres libre de irte y buscar lo mejor para ti, cuando así tú lo decidas, y te prometo que estaré bien. Sé que has tenido una meta y un sueño durante gran parte de tu vida, y me odiaría por ser un obstáculo para que lo consigas.

—Harvey…

—Mike, no tienes que decir nada.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. No estoy aquí porque me necesites, sino porque quiero estar, Harvey. He aprendido mucho de ti todos estos años, y una de las cosas que he aprendido es que nuestras aspiraciones y metas pueden cambiar porque somos tiburones y estamos en constante avance y cambio. Tú me diste mi sueño, mi familia y la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer que amo; me diste esa segunda opción cuando nadie más daba un centavo por mí. No necesito perseguir algo distinto para ser feliz. Además, no eres un pésimo mentor; eres estricto, no muy divertido, un tirano sin compasión y nunca me dejarás comer tus arándanos, pero eres excelente. Mejor que Gandalf.

Mike vio las lágrimas en esos ojos marrones; ninguna resbaló. Harvey sonrió la sonrisa Specter al tiempo que daba una palmada en la rodilla de su protegido. Después, relajó sus hombros, recargó su espalda y disfrutó del viaje.

La segunda ocasión en la que Mike lo ayudó a trasladarse, esta vez de la limusina a la silla de ruedas, fue más complicado porque los efectos del whiskey se acentuaron y, después del lapsus de sinceridad melancólica, los dominaron nuevamente las risotadas incontrolables y la torpeza propia de las primeras etapas de la ebriedad.

—Debiste irte con la rubia hermosa —fue el comentario con el que lo recibió el socio nominal al abrirle la puerta.

—Sí, sin lugar a dudas lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera casado con tu sensual asociada de tercer año —dijo Mike. Luego fue a sacar la silla de la cajuela, la colocó en posición y le puso los frenos. Era claro que en esa ocasión Harvey no iba a poder ayudarlo ni un poco, por lo que el menor se obligó a recuperar ubicación espacial y coordinación, no fueran a terminar ambos sobre el asfalto. Le acomodó nuevamente los brazos sobre sus hombros, y ubicó sus piernas fuera del automóvil para tener un mejor punto de apoyo.

— ¿Tengo una sensual asociada y no había sido informado?

—Es mucho más joven que tú; podría ser tu hija.

—Mentira; a menos de que yo fuera padre muy prematuramente. ¿Cuántos años tiene Rachel?

—No sé, treinta y dos, tal vez.

—¿Te casaste con una mujer de la que no conoces su edad? ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije: no estoy orgulloso de ti, no eres mi hijo. Diré que eres adoptado.

—Y eso… es… gracioso… porque… en realidad… no soy tu hijo —dijo Mike mientras hacía fuerza e intentaba levantar a su mentor. Consiguió moverlo y hacerlo rotar, no sin un enorme esfuerzo, y dejando a Harvey sentado no de la mejor forma posible. Casi por costumbre le acomodó el abrigo y las solapas del traje: en más de una ocasión había tenido que trasladarlo antes de alguna reunión, deposición o juicio y Harvey siempre insistía en que no quería ser visto en público con el traje desajustado.

—No puedo tenerlos ya, pero sabes que lo eres, en todo menos sangre y genética. Creo que los demás lo sospechan porque no eres tan atractivo.

El socio minoritario no puede evitar conmoverse ante la admisión tan casualmente mencionada, que nunca habría compartido de estar sobrio.

—Si dices eso es que estás más ebrio de lo que pensé —le dijo mientras se colocaba de cuclillas y bajaba los descansos para los pies, y luego lo auxiliaba en la tarea de poner sus piernas sobre ellos en vista de que estaba completamente impedido para realizar algún movimiento coordinado.

—Lo estoy. Es tu culpa. No deja de ser verdad.

—Soy más atractivo que tú, viejo.

—No me llames viejo.

—Entonces mi viejo, querido viejo.

—Basta o te quito del testamento.

Ambos le dieron las buenas noches a Ray, agradeciéndole que estuviera dispuesto a recogerlos a altas horas de la noche en un elegante bar —que no dejaba de ser de perdición—, y subieron al elevador.

En el cuarto del mayor Mike encendió la lámpara, retiró la colchoneta y acercó a Harvey a la cama. Le quitó el abrigo y la corbata, y repitió el procedimiento de traslado, aunque esta vez, aprovechando la suavidad del lecho imperial de Harvey Specter, lo dejó caer sin delicadeza.

—Gracias por considerarme y tratarme como a un saco de papas —le increpó el socio nominal.

—Los sacos de papas no se quejan —respondió Mike. Le acomodó los hombros y la cabeza para que quedaran apoyados sobre las almohadas de pluma de ganso y las piernas para recostarlo a lo largo de la cama. Se agachó a desatarle las agujetas y quitarle los zapatos —Además, eres un saco de papas muy rico y con un excelente colchón.

—Si así tratas a Rachel estarás divorciado antes de volverte socio mayoritario.

—No estás para saberlo, pero a ella le gusta mi rudeza.

—Demasiada información.

—Tú la metiste en esto.

Mike fue a uno de los armarios, sacó una cobija y se la echó encima a su mentor con poca ceremonia. Al acercarse lo suficiente con la intención de apagar la lámpara de la mesa de noche, el mayor lo tomó de la corbata y lo obligó a inclinarse ligeramente sobre él.

—Mike, felicidades. Oficialmente nos vendiste tu alma a Jessica y a mí.

—Gracias, Harvey. No lo habría conseguido sin ti. Ahora duerme porque borracho me asustas un poco.

—Cierra la puerta, y no toques el bar.

—No prometo nada.

No tenía sueño. No solía dormir tan pronto después de beber, así que encendió la televisión y entre el montón de televisión barata e infomerciales encontró _Hombres de honor_. No obstante, la comida y bebida, la celebración, las emociones y los esfuerzos por mover a Harvey de su silla de un lado a otro hicieron mella de su fuerza, y antes de llegar a la escena del juicio ya había perdido el conocimiento sobre el sillón.

* * *

TBC. ¡Abierto siempre a críticas y comentarios de mis queridos lectores! Sé que no es un fandom grande en español, pero es de mis series favoritas y anhelaba escribir algo al respecto.


	2. A de Asfixia

**La vida en alfabeto**

* * *

**Harvey Specter & Mike Ross (AU)**

**Resumen: **Algunos vistazos a la vida de Harvey Specter y de su protegido, Michael Ross, después de que un trágico accidente pone a prueba la mutua lealtad, relatados a partir del alfabeto. Una escena, una letra, una anécdota; el vivir es un alfabeto sin orden. En algunas ocasiones no se trata de lo que el mentor enseña al protegido, sino lo que el protegido hace por su mentor. [AU desde la tercera temporada] [Bromance, no slash] Hurt!Harvey y Protective!Mike para variar.

**Nota de la autora:** Debido a que estamos de estreno, tenemos semana de 2x1. Espero que logre engancharlos.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes de Suits no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo los utilizo para contar las historias que ingenia mi cabecita loca.

* * *

**B de Beber [Segunda parte] o A de Asfixia**

Setenta y cinco segundos bastaron para que el mundo de Mike Ross se tambaleara y desmoronara en uno de sus cimientos. Nunca pensó en su memoria eidética como una maldición hasta días después del accidente cuando fue capaz de evocar cada terrible segundo de esos sesenta y cinco —entre que pagó el café, escuchó el estruendo y pudo sostener a Harvey sobre su regazo—, y luego en los minutos más largos de su existencia con su mentor herido desangrándose entre sus brazos.

Por supuesto, siendo quien era y con la suerte que tenía, su mundo implosionó en dos ocasiones: la primera cuando su abuela le confesó entre lágrimas que sus padres no volverían por él y lo llevarían a casa y la segunda cuando vio a Harvey tendido en un charco de su propia sangre a metros de un Jaguar gris. Con su capacidad matemática, llegó a la conclusión de que la duración de la impresión e incredulidad en ambas ocasiones fue la misma.

Harvey lo invitó a salir por aire fresco y comprar un café cuando lo encontró tendido en el sillón de su oficina después de una noche de arduo trabajo. Tenían una reunión dos horas después y a nadie le convenía que Mike no estuviera lo suficientemente atento, especialmente a su cliente: una mujer de cuarenta y ocho años acusada de sobornar a un importante militar para que accediera a reprimir una manifestación de protesta en contra de su empresa azucarera.

Bastaron sesenta y cinco segundos para que nada volviera a ser lo que una vez fue: un conductor en estado inconveniente, con cocaína hasta en las pestañas, y un auto que, a pesar de sus impresionantemente costosos frenos, fue imposible detener.

Mike estaba comprando dos vasos de café y dos bagles de carrito cuando Harvey recibió una llamada urgente y se alejó a un camellón vacío, lejos del sonido de las conversaciones ajenas, para atenderla. _Veinticinco segundos _es lo que le tomó a Mike dejar los cafés en una bardita y tratar de ingeniárselas para pagar y además tomar los bagels. Luego escuchó el estruendo, el chirrido de las llantas contra el asfalto y los gritos de las personas que pasaban cerca, lo que sumaba _diez segundos más_ a su cuenta fatal. Levantó la vista y las peores de sus pesadillas se volvieron realidad: un conductor había subido la acera, abordado el camellón e impactado contra su único transeúnte. El colega soltó el estúpido café y los estúpidos bagels, porque no había duda de que ese hombre trajeado regado en el asfalto cual animal disecado era su jefe y mentor, Harvey Specter. Mike vio el lujoso automóvil gris estrellado contra un poste, humeante con su calor asesino, y al abogado tirado cerca de una de sus llantas.

La memoria de Mike le permite revivir, en las noches de insomnio, el pánico de su pecho, el miedo absoluto que hacía sus manos temblar y el shock paralizante que casi lo lleva sobre sus rodillas a vaciar su estómago. Recuerda haberse acercado con premura, aunque sus piernas apenas y lo movían, e inesperadamente lograr instalarse junto al herido antes que cualquier samaritano morboso. _Los últimos treinta segundos._ Trató de evocar cualquier cosa que hubiera leído acerca de atención a víctimas de atropellamiento, pero fue en vano; por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, ésta se encontraba en blanco, y la ironía le pareció cruel, al necesitar de su auxilio más que nunca.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Una ambulancia! —gritó con la voz quebrada.

Mike obligó a su prodigiosa memoria y a su sentido común a trabajar, los cuales le dictaron que, por un lado, era vital reconfortar a una víctima de accidente y verificar su nivel de consciencia y, por el otro, que moverlo incrementa el riesgo de lesión vertebral. Antes de darse cuenta estaba girando suavemente a Harvey sobre su espalda y recostándolo sobre su regazo.

—¿Harvey? Harvey, por favor —llamó Mike, lo suplicó.

— ¿Mike? —preguntó el herido mientras sus ojos marrón se abrían ligeramente — ¿Qu-qué ocu-curre?

—Tuviste un accidente, pero está bien… Estás bien —. Mike no estaba seguro de que así fuera, pero su mente no le permitía considerar otra posibilidad: no reconocía que mañana podría despertar y Harvey no estaría en su escritorio con un gruñido y la actitud de dominio y control sobre las personas, sobre los casos, sobre ganar. No había escenario en el que Harvey perdiera, ni siquiera contra la contusión o la lesión cerebral, la perforación de pulmón, el neumotórax, la parálisis, el coma, la muerte…

—¿Qu-qué pasó? —volvió a preguntar el mayor con los ojos confusos, la respiración entrecortada, los labios temblorosos.

—Tuviste un accidente, Harvey, fue un auto —respondió el menor tratando de acomodarlo lo mejor posible sobre su regazo, y mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor. —¡¿Pue-pueden llamar a una ambulancia, por favor?! —. El colega levantó una de sus manos cuando percibió la humedad y se encontró con sangre, sangre oscura, sangre que no parecía sangre, y no sabía de dónde provenía porque era demasiada, y su mente elaboró la falsa inferencia de que entonces no podía provenir del cuerpo de Harvey Specter, y por primera vez no tuvo una idea inteligente y una respuesta astuta, simplemente miedo en su forma más pura, abrasivo y corrosivo, lacerante; el miedo absoluto de volver a perder, impotente, a uno de sus pilares, y ver al resto derrumbarse como piezas de dominó.

— ¿Qué… qué tan grave? —preguntó el mayor, aunque en el fondo lo sabía, en el cuerpo sentía la respuesta: no lograba pensar con claridad, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho rápidamente, sentía mareo y náuseas, apenas y lograba respirar. Trató de erguirse para verificar que era tan malo como suponía, pero su amigo se lo impidió.

—Estás bien, Batman. Sólo quédate quieto—. Harvey escuchó el veredicto, pero no le creyó. Poco a poco desaparecía el shock ensordecedor, y quedaba el dolor que cala los huesos quebrados, del órgano reventado y los músculos en agonía por los caóticos golpes: el sufrimiento que dicta muerte.

—Nunca… mientas. La verdad, Mike —pidió Harvey mientras trataba de enfocar el rostro de su joven colega. El esfuerzo le resultó excesivo y lo dejó nauseabundo y jadeante de un aire que no conseguía entrar a sus pulmones, por lo que su cuerpo convulsionó involuntariamente en brazos de su amigo.

—No, no, no, no hagas eso. No hagas eso, Harvey, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que respirar. Sólo respira, respira —. Mike no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos y resbalaran, y sintió pánico y angustia por no controlarlas, y no poder ser fuerte, tal como su jefe le enseñaba, y en su lugar temblar y volver a ser el chico vulnerable cuyos padres jamás regresaron de una cita de amor; el del portafolios con marihuana; el colega que cedió a las amenazas de Louis Litt, a los chantajes de Jessica Pearson; el que casi pierde la lealtad de Harvey por una estúpida equivocación.

Harvey lo intentó, intentó respirar hondamente para asegurarse de no morir en brazos de una persona que ya había perdido a su madre, su padre y su abuela —no que se considerara igual de relevante en la vida de Mike que ellos—, pero estaba físicamente impedido para hacerlo. Iba a morirse, de eso estaba seguro —porque así se sentía, como si se estuviera muriendo—, pero habría preferido conseguir que la experiencia fuese menos traumática para su asociado. ¿Quién lo diría? El poderoso Harvey Specter, imaginando escenarios mejores en los cuales morirse, aquellos que no involucraban sangre, caos, automóviles, pulmones explotados, asfixia, y dolor y mucho dolor, y definitivamente no en los brazos de su protegido huérfano con memoria eidética capaz de recordar cada olor, color y detalle.

—Lo siento, Mike. No creo… lograrlo… —dijo el socio mayoritario con la garganta cerrada y la voz débil.

—No te disculpes. Está bien, la ambulancia ya está casi aquí y te vas a poner mejor. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

Lo que más le preocupó a Mike y terminó de romperlo por dentro fue la tristeza que vio en los ojos marrones de su jefe, la de la absoluta certeza del final abrupto de su vida, dada por un momento de lucidez y de conciencia entre la toxicidad que empezaba a circular por su sangre y nublaba su juicio.

—Se acabó… Discúlpame. No quería… hacerte esto.

—Mierda, Harvey, no digas eso, te lo suplico.

—Lo siento. Estarás bien, Mike. Serás el mejor de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Mejor que yo, mejor que Jessica. Todo estará bien.

—Por favor, no, Harvey. No sin ti. Harvey, no cierres los ojos. Mírame, mírame, por favor. No puedo hacer esto. No de nuevo, Dios, por favor.

En un momento sus párpados se estaban cerrando y sus ojos estaban rodando al interior de su cabeza y al siguiente Mike estaba golpeando su rostro con fuerza, tratando de hacerle recobrar algún sentido. Estaba confundido. A momentos creía entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras que en otros la realidad era un flujo difuso de imágenes y sonidos, de símbolos inconexos, los cuales era incapaz de interpretar. Volvía a la confusión y quería escapar de los brazos de Mike y del dolor, y recomponerse el traje roto y estirar las piernas que ya no sentía.

Un largo escalofrío recorrió a Harvey completo, y junto con él un acceso de tos que terminó en ataque, y en una volcadura de sangre en su boca que llevó a su colega al borde del pánico, porque aunque escuchaba las sirenas a las distancia, era evidente que se les terminaba el tiempo. A Mike Ross le resultó inevitable el llanto porque no era justo, no aceptaba ese desenlace, y haría cualquier trato, por costoso que resultara, por mantener con vida a su mentor. Cualquier trato; lo que tuviera que sacrificar.

Harvey quería decir tanto: lo que le faltó enseñar, que era bastante tomando en cuenta que tuvieron apenas cuatro años juntos; lo que no se atrevió a confesar por miedo a mostrarse vulnerable; lo que pudiera ayudar a Mike a superar una pérdida y a él a aceptar que a veces es estadísticamente imposible no perder; lo que todos los demás sabían, pero que nunca fue dicho entre los dos —que lo quería como al hermano que tenía y al hijo que nunca tuvo—. No obstante, la experiencia estaba lejos de ser como en las películas: no hay largas despedidas, ni consejos sabios, ni palabras de aliento que compensen los años que no serán. En su caso hubo sacudidas violentas de dolor y asfixia, latidos acelerados, vista borrosa, hasta que comenzó a derrotarlo la hemorragia, interna y externa, y las convulsiones dieron paso a la quietud, y él quedó horripilantemente inmóvil en brazos de su pupilo, mientras Mike se aferraba a su saco de diseñador y le pedía a gritos que se quedara despierto, como si ese contacto desesperado pudiera funcionar cual línea de vida, y la respiración le falló y sus latidos disminuyeron, y su conciencia desapareció.

* * *

Mike levantó el torso del sillón por un tirón de realidad; un ataque de tos proveniente de la habitación principal. Entró corriendo a ella mucho antes de estar despierto porque ese era exactamente el ruido que plagaba sus pesadillas: de alguien que simplemente. No. Puede. Respirar. En la cama, un pecho se sacudía rítmicamente y Mike pudo identificar la silueta que se erguía con dificultad sobre las almohadas. El menor se movió presuroso, dando la impresión de que de aquello dependía la vida de quien padecía el ataque y como resultado casi tropezó con sus propios pasos.

— ¡¿Harvey?! ¡Ey, tranquilo, tranquilo! —llamó Mike con un tono ligeramente exagerado para la situación, lo que no pasó inadvertido para Harvey. Ross lo tomó de los hombros y lo ayudó a terminar de erguirse. El menor se sentó sobre la cama y trató de conectar miradas, pero Harvey continuaba batallando por liberar la obstrucción imaginaria de su garganta.

Al socio minoritario le costó varios intentos enfocar la vista en el rostro de su jefe. Quizá necesitaba lentes, o tal vez era un efecto pasajero de la borrachera. No era grave, pero después de aquella pesadilla, sus nervios estaban alterados y la sensación de la sangre en las yemas de sus dedos era vívida. Nadie lo culparía por ponerse sobreprotector. Nadie excepto Harvey.

—Estás bien, respira, hondo —le pidió mientras le ayudaba a aplicar el inhalador que desde aquel día debía utilizar para mejorar su respiración, para después servirle un vaso de agua de la jarra sobre la mesa ubicada al extremo de la habitación.

Harvey lo miró con un reproche que Mike no logró entender. Cuando consiguió hablar, Harvey liberó sin remordimiento el carácter Specter.

— ¿¡Qué demonios, Mike!?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿¡Cómo diablos se te ocurre entrar así!? ¡Vas a causarme un maldito infarto! ¿Acaso te venía persiguiendo un maníaco?

— ¿Qué? Estabas teniendo un ataque de tos. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Dejarte morir?

—Demonios, Mike, no voy a morir ahogado con mi propia saliva; sería patético. Deja de actuar como si fuera de cristal. No te necesito pegado a mí como una maldita sanguijuela.

Mike se alejó indignado y tomó asiento en el diván. Esa es exactamente la clase de persona que Harvey es, no importa qué tantos vistazos de un Harvey diferente atestigüe, él siempre regresa a la insensibilidad, el orgullo, la distancia con respecto de aquellos a quienes ama y sabe que lo aman. En ese diván ha pasado algunas noches, cuando la respiración de Harvey es tan mala que alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidarlo, cuando el riesgo de neumonía se convirtió en una amarga realidad, pero su amigo es incapaz de ver eso: para él existen el orgullo, las apariencias y una idea torcida de dignidad. Mike no esperaba ningún reconocimiento por las preocupaciones, los desvelos o su entrega, sino simplemente la comprensión de sus temores arraigados y alimentados en la experiencia traumática, porque aunque Harvey fue la principal víctima y quien tenía que lidiar cotidianamente con las secuelas, todos tenían cicatrices y ganaban y perdían batallas, incluida la de querer ayudar y no hacerlo por no dañar el orgullo del socio mayoritario.

Mike suspiró con amargura.

—Olvídalo, Harvey. No lo entenderías.

— ¿Entender qué?

—Me voy a casa.

— Espera, Mike. Son las cuatro de la mañana. No puedes irte a casa a esta hora. Explícame, ¿entender qué?

— ¿¡Qué, Harvey!? Entender que te atropelló un maldito drogadicto y casi mueres en mis brazos; entender que esa condenada tos es exactamente lo que escucho en mis pesadillas; entender que cuando íbamos en la ambulancia tu corazón se detuvo y tuvieron que reanimarte enfrente de mí y que por unos segundos pensé que no lo lograrían; entender que en el hospital nos dijeron que no durarías la noche porque la hemorragia fue casi fatal y tu pulmón estaba muy dañado; entender que me hicieron entrar a esa puta habitación y despedirme de mi mentor aunque yo no estaba listo, no estaba listo y eso no importaba porque tenía que hacerlo o iba a arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida; entender que cuando cobraste conciencia y Donna te dijo lo de tus piernas, estabas tan alterado que empezaste a gritar que mejor te hubiéramos dejado morir, y yo me sentía como el hombre más egoísta e insensible del mundo por alegrarme de que estabas vivo mientras tú te hundías en sufrimiento, porque eso fue exactamente lo que pedí antes de que perdieras la consciencia el día del accidente: ¡cualquier precio pero que vivieras!

Al terminar, Mike había encerrado inconscientemente su cabeza entre sus manos, en una posición que indicaba que trataba de protegerse de un entorno hostil, cuando en realidad eran sus pensamientos los que lo estaban atacando.

Harvey se quedó callado. No era tan frío: algunas de esas cosas las sabía por Donna y otras por Rachel, pero jamás las habían hablado entre ellos. Bajó la vista, sin encontrar las palabras exactas para disculparse por haberse portado como un imbécil.

—Lo lamento, Mike —. En casos como esos la simpleza era producto de la sinceridad —. Si de algo sirve sabes que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Voy a estar aquí para echarte en cara cada una de mis canas. No vas a perderme —trató de tranquilizarlo el mayor; una mirada seria y la voz firme supuso que bastarían para persuadirlo.

—Eso pensaba de mis padres, de mi abuela; eso pensaba de ti antes de aquel día. Resulta que un día, tarde o temprano, se convierte en una promesa falsa —sentenció Mike con crudeza.

—Lo sé, pero no será a propósito. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos porque sea cuando me quieras, pero ya no me necesites.

— ¿Estás citando la _Nana mágica_? —preguntó Mike con una diversión incrédula atorada entre los dientes.

—Pensé que sería apropiado en esta situación —respondió Harvey con una sonrisa pícara grabada en el rostro.

El comentario sirvió para relajar la tensión de la habitación, pero los ojos de Mike no tardaron en tornarse tristes y distantes.

—Después de que mis padres murieron comencé a hacer listas mentales.

— ¿Qué clase de listas?

—Listas de las cosas que quería hacer con las personas a las que amaba. Todavía lo hago. Tengo una para cada uno de ustedes. Me decía que si tenía una lista entonces Dios se daría cuenta de que todavía no estaba completa y entonces los dejaría.

Harvey trató de encontrar esos ojos de cachorro entre la penumbra, pero sólo encontró vacío.

—Espero que la nuestra incluya _strippers_.

— ¿Despedida de soltero, recuerdas?

—Cierto. Aunque seguramente ya no puedo hacer muchas de las cosas que estaban originalmente en tu lista.

—Lo de la lista nunca fue sobre las actividades, era sobre las personas. Sé que hay días en que hubieras preferido… —. Mike no pudo decirlo. El sólo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago —algo distinto, pero… Recuerdo que uno de esos malos días me dijiste que buscara otro mentor; que ya no querías y cito: "un perro faldero asustadizo prendido de tu pantalón".

—Mike, sabes que lo dije para alejarte. No me sentía en condiciones de enseñarte o de guiarte, cuando ni siquiera veía el sentido a seguir existiendo.

—Lo sé, el punto es que yo no quería a otro mentor. Te quiero a ti.

El mayor sonrió, aunque hubo una nostalgia peculiar en esa sonrisa. Él también tenía su propia lista de cosas que quería vivir antes de estirar la pata, y le habría gustado invertirle más empeño antes de quedar paralizado.

—Apuesto que en esa lista estaba jugar baseball, ¿cierto?

—No dignificaré esa pregunta con una respuesta.

— ¿Qué incluye ahora?

Mike se puso ligeramente nervioso. Era un corazón sangrante con ojos de cachorro, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, incluido Harvey, pero no le gustaba que hicieran mofa de su sentimentalismo.

—Vamos, Mike, dime…

—… Es predecible, deberías intuirlo, señor-me-dedico-a-leer-a-las-personas.

—Bien, adivinaré: juego de los Yankees, conducir un Ferrari, ir a algún museo, maratón de las sagas de Star Wars y Star Trek, armar un rompecabezas o jugar al Monopoly, jugar algún deporte, emborracharnos, una cena que me cueste una fortuna, ir a comprar trajes, hacerle una broma pesada a Rachel, ir a un concierto de rock, jugar videojuegos violentos, ir a pescar, ir a una carrera de Fórmula 1, construir un modelo miniatura de avión, escuchar mis acetatos, celebrar Navidad, vacaciones en Montana, leer un libro, conocer a Michael Jordan y a Michael Phelps.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, porque a su mentor no le fallaban las abducciones, cayó en cuenta: —Aquella no sólo es mi lista, sino la tuya.

—Ve a dormir, novato.

—Se dice: "Vaya a dormir, Su Excelencia, el socio minoritario más joven de Nueva York".

—Si tú eres Su Excelencia, yo soy Su Alteza Real, así que déjame dormir.

—Adivinaste casi todo lo que está en mi lista, excepto una cosa.

— ¿Cuál?

—El Ferrari.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién no querría conducir un Ferrari?

—Alguien que no sabe conducir.

—Tiene que ser una broma… Eso es lo primero que haremos mañana. Necesito devolverte algo de dignidad.

* * *

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, recomendaciones e incluso peticiones de letras. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
